


A Broken Soldier

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Steve breaks up with you.





	A Broken Soldier

_I never loved you._

The words repeated in your mind constantly over the four days after Steve had left your apartment, leaving you feeling cold and heartless. Your fingertips were icicles, no matter how long you spent  in the shower. Your body never warmed itself.

You hardly ate. You hardly got out of bed unless you went to the bathroom. You ignored your phone calls, letting your phone eventually die without retrieving the charger from the living room.

You felt hurt and torn apart. You couldn’t begin to understand why he had uttered those words to you just before he left the apartment, duffel bag full of his belongings slung over his shoulder, frown splattered across his face. He could hardly even look at you as you nodded in silence, trying to figure out where this sudden neglecting feeling had come from.

The two of you had been going strong for over two years. Even after he left for months on end trying to locate Bucky in Romania after the accords had sprung up splitting the team apart,

You had woken up in Steve’s arms every morning, splattering kisses along his jawline and broad shoulders, showing him that you loved and adored him and that you’d be next to him through everything.

So what had gone wrong? Why had he suddenly felt  nothing towards you? What had you done to bring on this heartbreak?

Truth was, he needed space. He felt destroyed inside, even years after he had woken up in this new world. It was a world he couldn’t understand. He was living in a century that he couldn’t grasp. He had Bucky, sure. But hardly. Bucky had been sent straight to Wakanda for safety.

So he lost his best friend almost immediately after he had found him again. He lost Peggy. He lost Tony. He lost Natasha. He couldn’t afford to lose you, too. So he spoke those words, knowing how much it hurt him to say them. They weren’t true. He loved you dearly. He wanted nothing more than to run back to you and kiss you and grovel to you, asking for you back.

But he was broken. And he couldn’t handle it if you had torn away from him, just as everyone else in his life had done. So he walked away, regretting every step he took farther away from your safe embrace.


End file.
